The Office of Secrets
by kittyboolady1
Summary: Bella and Edward are engaged. They both work for Twilight, a sucsessful magazine. When they find out that Bella's pregnant, Edward leaves her. But what if Jacob Black takes over Edward's role at the office.Will Edward come back? Will Bella fall for Jacob?
1. Engaged, with a chance of break up

Bella and Edward both work for_ Twilight _a sucsessful magazine. They are engaged, but when they find Bella's pregnant, Edward leaves. What happens when the notorious Jacob Balck takes Edward's place at the office? Will Edward come back or will Jacob fall for Bella?

Bella POV

I sat down at my desk. I wasn't used to friendliness. And it seemed that now I was in New York, nothing had changed.

There was Lauren, with her badly dyed blonde hair and spite.

Jess, with her talk of herself and her false smiles.

Tanya, who had been so sweet, had turned mean since she found that I had a gorgeous fiancé.

"Miss Swan, Eric would like to see you now?" Carmen was my secretary.

She had blue eyes and wavy black hair. Carmen was friends with the other secretaries, Kate and Irina, two blondes with brown eyes.

"Send him in." I sighed.

I worked at _Twilight,_ a high class magazine. I was editor of the travel section. Eric was our layout designer. He bugged me constantly.

"Uh, hi Bella. Is the article on Scandinavia ready yet?"

"Yes. Ben made many mistakes this time."

"Hmm." He responded.

Eric hadn't liked Ben since he stole Angela away from him.

I looked at the other offices. Lauren, editor of gossip, was having an argument with Tyler, a journalist. She loved Tyler. It was too bad she didn't know he was gay. Tanya, head of beauty, was putting on lipstick. Jess was busy being Editor of Fashion was shouting down the phone. And Mike was, well, being Mike. He ran the advice column.

"Carmen, can I see Angela?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Swan."

Angela came in looking nervous.

"Sorry, Bella. I can't get my head round this appointment. It's explained so weirdly." Angela exclaimed.

"Yeah, being the Editor's secretary must be hard."

"You bet. He has at least six different appointment's every day." Angela sighed.

She had a two year old baby and husband to look after. As well as a busy career.

"I know he's… difficult but that's just how it is." I explained.

"I know. But I guess if my boss was my fiancé then I'd understand than better." She sighed again.

"I love Edward, you know that. How's Sapphire?" I sad.

That's right. I'm engaged to my boss. Weird but it works.

"Sapphire is fine. She takes after Ben. She has his hair." Angela smiled.

She loved her baby. She had blonde hair and soft brown eyes.

I sighed. According to Rene, I was too young to have a baby. I was 25 and I had a steady fiancé that loved me to pieces.

"I have to go. Ask Ben to rewrite the article. There are too many mistakes." I dismissed her.

I ran to the hospital. For days, I'd been feeling ill and hungry. Edward and I had made an appointment to see the doctor.

The wedding was in two weeks time and I still had to order the band and the cake.

It was very last minute.

My sister had gotten married a few years ago but she had had a small wedding with two witnesses. She couldn't come to the wedding. She was eight months pregnant. I thought of Alice, her black spiky hair all in a mess and her grey eyes full of worry.

Apparently, the baby was in an odd position. She deathly worried. She could hardly stand up.

As I worried, I began to see a god. One with messy bronze hair and green eyes.

"Edward." I breathed.

"Sorry I'm late. I was busy with Tanya."

I nodded grimly. Tanya had always been a part of my life and I was worried since we had announced our engagement. She seemed distant. Tanya had been a family friend for many years and we had always got on well.

"Miss. Dr. Godfrey can see you now."

We walked into a white office.

"Ah, Mr Cullen, Miss Swan. What can I do for you?"

"I've been getting hungry, drowsy, bloated and larger." I explained.

The doctor looked happy but that's not the way I felt about the situation.

"It sounds like you have a baby on the way. By the size of you, I'd say by a month."

My heart skipped a beat. A baby?

"Let's get an abortion." Edward said.

"No!" I shouted. "I want it. The wedding dress still fits. I'll have it."

Edward looked shocked.

"I'm not having that… thing, ruin our lives." I jumped back.

"It's either that or you lose me." He stared into my eyes, as I spoke.

"I'd rather lose you!" He shouted.

I jumped.

I wanted this child, but I didn't want to lose him.

"Mr Cullen, the child needs a father. And I think you're being unfair. An abortion is practically murder."

"Then I'll be a murderer!" He screamed. "It doesn't need a father! My father didn't ever play that great a role!"

"Loom what it's done to you." I muttered.

"That's it, bitch!" He shouted.

A wave of pain washed over me. He'd hit me. Me. The woman he loved.

Or used to.

I heard him being dragged away. I hoped he never came back.

· · ·

The next day, Edward resigned. A big man came to take his place. When Edward left, Tanya stayed. She came into my office.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"No."

"Listen, Bella, I'm sorry for being a bitch recently. I had sort of fallen for Edward. When you got engaged, I got irritated. What Edward did was wrong. But I also came to tell you that he left you this."

She handed me a letter that was the same colour as her strawberry blonde hair. Her blue eyes begged me to open it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am sorry to have left you but I can't have a kid. It would muck up your career and mine. I will always love you. Do not try to contact me._

_Love,_

_Edward. Look after my heart, I left it with you._

I smiled at the note. He did love me. But what he did was wrong.

A man with black hair and darker eyes came into the office.

"Miss Swan, great to meet you. Sorry about that other jerk. I'm Jacob Black, the new Editor."

· ·

**I know Tanya is meant to be mean, but in the books, she isn't mean to Bella. She's pissed at first but then she sees they really love each other. I want some reviews for my first fanfic. Because I'm depressed at the moment.**

**Love you,**

**KittyBoo.**


	2. Ice vs Fire

**I know I havent updated for like two years but I had serious writers block. Please forgive and here's your new chapter.**

**Love,**

**Kittyboo xxx**

I looked up at him. He had sparkling black eyes and a cocky smile.

Perfect. He was perfect. But he was no Edward.

"Hi Jacob, I'm Bella Swan. Well, seeing as you're the new editor, what do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Bella, I've been told you're pregnant. I want you to take some time off. I'll put Ben as editor in the mean time but we expect you to edit everything from home. I don't think that Ben is quite up for this job."

I smiled at him. "You've got that right. Ben's a fantastic guy but he's just not quite editor material."

"Absolutely. Have you met his daughter, Sapphire?" He asked.

"She's adorable, isn't she? I just love her." I smiled, thinking of the sweet little girl.

"She's only two months old. A bit older than yours."

There was an awkward silence and I looked at the worn down navy blue carpet. "Yeah, I guess. My sister is also pregnant. Only she's eight months pregnant. She's worrying that there'll be problems about the birth."

I sighed and looked up. "I've been told it's a girl or a boy or both." I said, smiling.

"What are you gonna name the kid?" Jacob whispered soothingly.

"I'm not sure. If it's a girl, Amy if it's a blonde girl, Olivia if she has green eyes, Ruby if she has bronze hair or maybe Lucy if they have blue eyes."

"You've figured it out by what they look like? That's perfect. That's really organized." He chuckled. He looked at his watch. "I'd better go. I suggest you go stay with your sister as she'll probably be helpful when you're giving um.. Birth." He blushed.

"Good plan. Bye." I told him.

Jacob left. I thought about how much he reminded her of my brother. Emmet was huge like Jacob and playful as well. He was also like Edward's brother, Jasper. Jasper was Alice's husband and he was kind and quiet but also subtle like Jacob.

He was nothing like Edward. It was a war between cute and sexy, fire and ice, hot and cold, wolf and vampire…

I had been watching too many scary movies lately. They were getting to me. I shook her head and smiled. I would have to take the long drive up to New Jersey soon. As if!

It was only a short distance away but it was going to be many, many miles in her mind. It was a journey that would separate her from Edward forever.

**Keeping it short and sweet. Please review, subscribe and all that shit. **

**Love ya,**

**Kittyboo xxxxx**


	3. Reminiscing

I sat in Alice's sitting room on the green velvet couch. The velvet was worn but it was perfect when you have kids. The wallpaper was the same dark olive colour and a black rug lay on the mahogany floor. There was also a large television and several bedside tables with lamps on top.

It was a great room. I looked down at my baby bump and smiled. I had asked not to be told which sex the baby was. I wanted it to be a surprise. I would love whatever I had.

It turned out I was actually 5 months pregnant, but because I always wore floaty dresses, no one noticed my increasing baby bump.

*_Ping*_ My laptop told I had received a new email from Jacob Black. I opened up my browser.

FROM: Jacob Black, Editor

TO: Bella Swan, Travel Editor

Hi there Bells! Ben has just written up his report on Malaysia. Amazingly enough, Tyler has started going out with Eric. I mean, who would've thought it? Oh, and rumour has it that your secretary is in love with Eleazar.

Tanya says she might come and visit you.

Jake

I smiled at the e-mail. It had been a month since I'd left, I'm now six months pregnant and Alice is expecting in a week. I couldn't believe it had been a month since I'd last been in New York. I hadn't seen Edward in a month.

Jasper, I was worried, would be irritated. As it turns out, he was on my side. Edward had always wanted a family, so why not now when he had the love of his life with him?

I had to hand it to him, Jasper was most definitely the best therapist I have ever been to. He used to be in the army but after he proposed to Alice, he gave it up. Alice kept running her shop though. It sold sort of mystic, spiritual things and Alice did fortune telling. There was a café around the back as well.

I thought about Emmett, my protective and playful older brother. He was a fitness trainer, a successful one too. He was the best brother anyone could ask for. I liked Rosalie, his fiancée. His pregnant fiancée. We had the same due date and they would often come down from their house in California to see me. It was a long trip but Rosalie said it was worth it. She was a supermodel. Everyone wanted a piece of Rosalie Hale.

Then there was Tanya, her beautiful, sweet, playful, hardworking sister. One of us. One of the beautiful four. And soon to become one of the beautiful five.

There was a sudden cry. I carefully ran across the slippery polished floorboard. "Alice, what happened?"

"Bella, I'm giving birth and I need to get to hospital soon. Otherwise I could lose the baby."

**Thrilling stuff, eh? There was a lot of description as I havent been very descriptive lately but now we have some insight about the lives of the other characters. People think that Tanya should be mean but in the book she's kind to Bella. I also want some ideas on which character which I havent mentioned coming into the book. Carlisle, Esme, Renee and Charlie will feature soon!**

**Kittyboo xxxx**


	4. Night and Day

My large pregnant body was finding it hard to rush around. I continued to run aimlessly around the room, I had been waiting for Alice to give birth for over 12 hours. I'd called Jasper and he was in the birthing room at that very moment.

The ambulance was going to be half an hour late according to the bored sounding lady on the phone so I decided to drive her. Thank God I did. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to get her to the hospital on time.

I sat next to Emmet and Rosalie. They had arrived a few hours ago. Rene and Charlie were in the room with Jasper and Bella. Esme and Carlisle were also with us. They couldn't wait to see their first grandchild.

"Oh I cant wait to see the baby!" Esme squealed, resting her head on Carlisle's shoulder. "I know honey, I know." Carlisle said soothingly.

Rosalie leaned forward, her head poking past Emmett's giant form. "In a few months this will be us Bella." She said with a grin.

I smiled back, shuddering on the inside. It scared me to think that in a few months I would be pushing a watermelon out of my, yeah well you get the point.

Emmett rubbed Rosalie's stomach, love in his warm brown eyes. I smiled gently. I wasn't going to show people know how much I wished that Edward was there doing the same. Except… Except he didn't care, no-one did. I could see something that no-one else could in Emmett's eyes.

Worry. For his fiancée, for his baby, for his family. People still die in childbirth and so do the children. Emmett must be hoping that it isn't him whose life is going to be destroyed.

"Emmett Swan, Rosalie Hale, Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen. Please come into the birthing room." The nurse said in her robotic monotone voice.

"What about Bella?" Emmett asked. "Only four max."

I sighed. I'd see the baby after everyone. On my own. With my own private visit. Maybe this wasn't so bad. I heard a few sobs in the birthing room. Oh no.

When I went into the room, there were tears on everyone's faces. "Bella, we couldn't…" Alice broke down in tears.

"It's not a boy or a girl." Jasper whispered. I gasped. This cant be happening. This couldn't be happening. I choked back tears and they turned into strangled sobs. "It's twins!" Alice squealed with delight.

I gasped in relief to see two beautiful babies. I could tell that the boy was older. He had his father's face and light grey eyes that were that light misty grey colour. I could see by the light spikes of his black hair. Like Alice's hair. His sister however was like his mother. Soft blonde curls on her delicate head. Her eyes were the dark grey of a winter storm. A beautiful colour. It was now my favourite colour.

I noticed how he was tan where his sister was pale. "They're beautiful. What are they going to be called?"

Jasper and Alice looked at each other, love and adoration filled their beautiful gray eyes, light and dark, night and day. That summed them up pretty well. But that look sent another pang of desire and want through me. I wanted Edward to be with me.

"Our little rebel is going to be called Lucas." Alice decided, sweet tears of love falling from her eyes. "And Anna for our little fairy princess." Jasper whispered.

I don't think anyone wasn't crying in that room. There was so much love and everyone had their own special person.

Apart from me.

**Okay so that was a pretty short chapter but I keep them sweet. No lemons, maybe some lemonade later on though. If anyone wants a character put in then just leave a review!**

**Kittyboo xxx**


	5. Pretty Person

I drove myself home. Everyone was going to go home and Alice now had Jazz to drive her home. I was surprised when I heard Rose and I had the same due date. I was so much bigger than her.

I envied her. She had everything and I did too. Apart from the one thing I needed…

**Anna's POV**

The light was bright and I wanted to stay inside the warm cocoon of my mother's stomach. I looked up to see lots of strange blobs around me. Faces, they were called faces.

I could see my mummy's eyes. They were pretty like a storm. My daddy had pretty eyes too. I hoped mine were like his. Like my brother's. Lucas. My brother was called Lucas.

A really pretty person came into the bright, scary room. She looked like she was crying. I wanted to tell her to not cry, that it would be alright. Then she saw me and Lucas. She liked me, I was happy.

She said I was beautiful and my daddy called me a fairy princess. I wasn't sure what it meant but it sounded pretty. He said my name. Anna. I liked my name. It was pretty like my mummy.

I could see that the pretty person was going to have Anna's and Lucas' too. I hoped they were pretty like her. I noticed how everyone had someone else with them. Someone that looked special. I noticed that the pretty person didn't have someone. I wanted her to have someone. She didn't look happy.

And again I wanted to tell her to be happy. But when I opened my 'little rosebuds', only a joyful and sleepy gurgle came out. I was tired. I'd been thinking a lot. I started to fall asleep and I dreamt about the pretty person as a fairy princess with her someone special as a fairy prince…

**I know it was short and I might do an Edward POV as Flora73 requested. I wanted to do a baby POV because it would be cute and I've got a good feeling about Anna.**

**Kittyboo xxxxxx**


	6. Glass of Wine?

**Edward's POV**

I had just ruined everyone's life. Mine, Jasper's, Carlisle's, Esme's, Bella's… Our child's…

Jasper's life because I wasn't there, Carlisle's life because I told him, Esme's life because I didn't, my child's because it wasn't going to have a father, Bella's because I'd let her go and mine because I'd let Bella go.

I hated to admit but I had feeling for this thing. This creature inside Bella. This probably beautiful creature that I was never going to know. All because of me. I felt bad, awful, terrible, suicidal…

Not to mention I'd ruined another woman's life up a few months ago. I was drunk and she was beautiful. She had nice hair and she smelt like raspberries… She seemed willing at first. She knew me or something. But when it was over, she was crying. Calling me a monster. Telling me that I had ruined two girls lives now.

This probably meant she was pregnant too. I had to screw everything up. I was a screw up. A mistake. Esme had never meant to have me. She hadn't wanted me at first but then she started to like me.

Then she met Carlisle. He had a kid too. Jasper. Another mistake that had been left on Carlisle's doorstep.

And now I'm here. On a bench. In a park. In the rain. With no one and nothing to care about.

Now a woman approaches me. She looks familiar, pretty. I think she worked at Twilight. I can get that job back anytime I want. Editor of gossip. Lauren? Angela? Kate? Jessica.

"Edward. You need to get out of this rain. Here come to my place." She hold out her arm. She's wearing a suit. Probably for work. She has an umbrella. I link my arm through hers and start walking.

…

"I'll be back in a moment. Make yourself comfortable." She says with a slight smile. I sit down on her bar stool. I smile. She has a nice place. A skyline view, a fireplace, abstract art. Lots of DVD's on a bookshelf. Some books too. A folder with all her articles in.

Jess was nice. She came out of a room wearing jeans, a lavender turtleneck and UGG's. She looked cosy. I was fucking freezing. "Glass of wine?" She asked.

She had a lot of wine. Mostly red. She poured a glass of Burgundy into the glass. "What happened to you?"

"I dumped my fiancée, ruined her life and mine, quit my job, stopped cleaning my apartment, missed the birth of my niece or nephew. Oh and did I forget to mention leaving a kid fatherless?" I sighed. "I'm such an asshole."

"Yeah you are." Jess said. "Bella loves you and you love her. You want kids but you want a career and so does Bella. This whole thing could work. You keep your job as does Bella. You bring the baby into work, when it gets older, have a nanny. Besides, Bella doesn't need to be in the office all day."

Jess walked over to the door and opened it. "It'll work. You just cant be selfish." She tells me as I walk out the door.

I give her a look. "You know what Jess? You're right."

But as I walk out smiling I know I wont figure things out for another millennia.

**Like it? Good! It was nice writing as Edward and letting you guys know that Jess isn't a biatch. I made her nice through love. I love Jess. She's a great character that you can make into anyone. Might do some other POV's but for now it's just Bella.**

**Kittyboo xxxxx**


	7. Pregnancy Pounds

I looked out the window looking for something that would grab my attention but nothing did. I was so tired of having nothing to do. Anna and Lucas were adorable but I needed something else.

I looked at the dress website. I looked up the colour green and the colour pink. I saw two gorgeous dresses. Yep, they were nice dresses alright.

What was I doing? Buying dresses that were too small for me? Am I a masochist? "Bella, c'mon."

I groaned. Alice wasn't working in her shop at the moment and she wanted to make me some pregnancy clothes. She had made Rose some too.

Alice brought out a long train of fabric. It was a soft rose pink colour and it was wool. It was fluffy and I wanted to lie down in it and use it as a blanket. It was too bad it was going to be a jumper for my bulging stomach.

I smiled as Alice brought different fabrics and colours out of her little white airing cupboard. It was sweet how much Alice cared. But then again, I would care just as much.

I smiled at Alice as she made me a cup of tea. "You shouldn't do all this for me. What about the kids?" I asked her.

"It's Jasper's time of day to look after them. Besides, what are sisters for?"

"It's just that I didn't do anything for you so I feel guilty." I told her as we settled on the green couch.

"Bella, you were pregnant too and you were just recovering from heartbreak." Alice told me, taking a thoughtful sip from her mug.

"Has Jasper had any news of him?" I asked hopefully. It would hurt so much to hear any news but I had to know. I suppose I still loved him. I did still love him. Deeply.

"Not much. He's thinking about you. He still loves you Bella. He just doesn't like what's inside you."

I know what she means. But I love this child inside me. "Alice, why are you still so skinny? You haven't gained any pregnancy pounds."

"Thanks but I have put on pounds. Just in ideal places." She said lifting her chest.

We both laughed. "Jasper doesn't mind." Alice giggled. "I'm sure he doesn't." I replied.

By this time Alice and I were in hysterics. When Jasper looked at us when he came into the room, it started a fresh round of hysterics and he started to laugh too.

He poked Alice in the ribs and rolled over to stare at each other adoringly. I couldn't help but feel lonely again. They noticed me staring. "Bella…" Alice started.

I didn't listen. I ran clumsily to the car. I drove to a park. Just a random park. I stopped the car in the car park and walked over to a pond. I sat on the bench and stared at the murky brown water.

"Bella?" A familiar voice asked.

"Jacob?"

**Little cliffy for you. I do three chapters a day and at the moment I would like to thank everyone for all their wonderful reviews. They are a sparkling ray of golden sunshine in this world of gray. Thank you. Keep 'em coming! Also, I'd like to know if you want Jacob with long or short hair?**

**Kittyboo xxxx**


End file.
